Badday for a Haircut part Six
by Draft Horse of Inferno
Summary: If this get's any weirder then, It's all do to the voices in my head.


Bad-day for a Haircut Part Six: Trapped in a box  
  
Author: Tiana M Jones AKA Draft Horse of Inferno  
  
Title: Bad-Day for a Haircut Part Six: Trapped in a box  
  
Songs: Rob Zombie, Superbeast, Madonna: The Power Of Good-Bye, Creed: My Own Prison, Jennifer Lopez: Ain't It Funny, Madonna: Burning Up, Celine Dion: To Love You More Disclaimer: OK! I don't own the WWF superstars in this fiction. However, hell I didn't write this to make money, did I? Charters: Kane, The Undertaker, Bradshaw, Jerico, and Draft Horse of Inferno and many others. Rating: Do to some fowl language and other things. I would suggest parents decide whether to let there children read this.  
  
War stepped closer to Inferno, but lighting jumped off her sister to the floor not inches away from War's feet. Something was wrong, that was not hard to tell. Inferno hadn't ever let anything like what was happening happen before.  
  
Shriek the lips  
  
Across ragged tongue,  
  
Convulsing together. Sing  
  
violently, move the jaw  
  
Cry aloud. Bound up the Dead  
  
Triumphantly  
  
The ragged they come and  
  
the ragged they kill!  
  
You pray so hard on bloody knees.  
  
The ragged they come and  
  
the ragged they kill!  
  
Down in the cool air I can see.  
  
Hey, Yeah - I'm the one that you wanted  
  
Hey, Yeah - I'm your Superbeast  
  
Hey, Yeah - I'm the one that you wanted  
  
Hey, Yeah - I'm your Superbeast  
  
Stir the limbs across the wrist,  
  
Full possession of memory.  
  
Bury me as a dog,  
  
Icy hands surrounding me.  
  
The ragged they come and  
  
the ragged they kill!  
  
You pray so hard on bloody knees.  
  
The ragged they come and  
  
the ragged they kill!  
  
Down in the cool air I can see.  
  
Hey, Yeah - I'm the one that you wanted  
  
Hey, Yeah - I'm your Superbeast  
  
Hey, Yeah - I'm the one that you wanted  
  
Hey, Yeah - I'm your Superbeast  
  
Shriek the lips  
  
Across ragged tongue,  
  
Convulsing together. Sing  
  
violently, move the jaw  
  
Cry aloud. Bound up the Dead  
  
Triumphantly  
  
The ragged they come and  
  
the ragged they kill!  
  
You pray so hard on bloody knees.  
  
The ragged they come and  
  
the ragged they kill!  
  
Down in the cool air I can see.  
  
Hey, Yeah - I'm the one that you wanted  
  
Hey, Yeah - I'm your Superbeast  
  
Hey, Yeah - I'm the one that you wanted  
  
Hey, Yeah - I'm your Superbeast  
  
  
  
Inferno started to shack slightly and the glow around her was changing colors from a bright white to a gold and red mix. To a blue flame coloring, with dark red, deep gold, and white mixed in. Tears started to fall down Inferno's checks but the turned into flamed and where gone before they could ever reach the floor.  
  
  
  
  
  
Fox: Vern take a look at this.  
  
Fox handed Vern the locket, which he had been given to him. When he was just a child, by his father. The locket was glowing a bright red with gold mixed in it.  
  
Vern: Isn't that the Firestone on that necklace?  
  
Fox: Yeah, but the one it is said to detect is dead.It shouldn't be glowing at all. The baby didn't live to be one Earth year old.  
  
Vern: Maybe that is just a lie, she did live longer, and it is a child she had that the stone is reading.  
  
Fox: I have to call this in. The council must know about this.  
  
Vern: Why? Therefore, they can do a cover up. They told everyone the girl was dead. What do you think they will do if they find out they were wrong?  
  
Fox: My father will not try to cover it up! He worked on the girl himself, and for years has said that she was alive. He knows his work and he dose it well.  
  
Vern: Well, anyways.Why bother them when we aren't sure of it our selves? I mean.They'll be pissed as all Kiga.If we tell them that we found something that wasn't what we had really found now would they.  
  
Fox: Your right, until we know for sure what we have here. I'll log it in the mission log for now and latter inform them of our discovery. Vern: Yeah, and if what this stone is telling us is true. We could rule this world! The girl is said to have power beyond any other.Do you know what it would be like if we controlled that power?  
  
Fox: The girl was a vary fragile as a baby. Nevertheless, she could have gotten stronger.  
  
Vern: Once weak always weak!  
  
Shy watched in horror, as the glow from Inferno got stronger. Kane however, was not sure the glow was a good idea. Pouring Chloroform onto a rag, he ran and covered Inferno's mouth, nose with it, the glow soon was gone, and Inferno was out cold in a drugged sleep.  
  
Shy: Why did you do that?  
  
Kane: I had a bad feeling. That someone would be looking for, what Inferno was doing. I don't know who or what. Nevertheless, right now I don't want to know.  
  
Shawn: Well, if anyone did they're on their way here.  
  
Taker: I hate to say this, but Shawn's right.  
  
War: Well, then I'm taking Shawn to the barn. Inferno has a room like this under the barn as well. It's made of steel and the horses can even be moved under there. It's about as wide as the property and it is about a mile under grown. Inferno calls it the safety holding for the horses. Tornado's in this area happen. However, none have ever come close to the house in a long time, Inferno was always paranoid about her babies getting hurt.  
  
Taker: Sounds like an Idea to me. Take Bradshaw and your lover boy with Ya.  
  
Y2J: HAY!  
  
Bradshaw: Can I take Kristy with me?  
  
War: Oh.That's the chick's name?  
  
Bradshaw: I don't know.I just call her that.  
  
Everyone shook his or her heads, at Bradshaw. He was screwing a girl and he didn't even know her name. Nevertheless, if what was after Shy came it would be best to get Shawn out of their reach. He was doing better; he could take, without his teeth chattering. However, movement was still shaky and walking was out of the question. The dog he called "Dee" was at his side and had a brand new neon orange harness on. On the sides where two bags of, which held chain in them, just in, cease Dee had to drag Shawn to safety again. Taker would guess that Shy would want to stay with Inferno, do to the instinct that Inferno was her protector and Taker of course couldn't leave Shy. Kane wouldn't even think about leaving Inferno, which was just Kane's way of protecting what was his. So, the less people that where found the less that were captured or killed. Granted that Taker didn't intend to die, or let Shy, Kane or even Inferno die. Inferno's wolves would fight until the death of them to protect Inferno, which was just how they were trained. How Inferno managed to train her dung's in the time she had when she was not with Kane he would never even know how to guess.  
  
War: Anyway, I could use the help. Inferno has the starter grid in the washroom area of this place. I'll go turn it on, so that the heater will kick on. The power is generated threw the under ground spring Inferno found years back.  
  
Shy: I'll stay with Inferno. She might need me when she wakes up.  
  
Y2J: That might not be a good idea.  
  
Kane: It's the better of the ones you or I could think of. If they are looking for Inferno, Shy will be here and not with you. Therefore, they might get the better deal. However, you and the others will still be safe.  
  
Inferno started to move around and groan. She was always a grumpy person when she wok up. Lifting her head she looked around and found Kane smiled and went back to sleep. Kane lifted Inferno and put her in the hammock in the far corner. Covered her up with her favorite blanket and pulled up a chair next to it and gave the hammock a gentle put to get it going in a gentle swaying motion. Taker grinned, no one would ever guess that Kane was a softy for Inferno. It was always Inferno doing the parenting kind of things. Kane has seemed to be the kid a lot of the time. However, now it was appear that they have switched roles and they both were good at them.  
  
Shy: I wish that one-day, I'll find someone like Kane to keep all to myself.  
  
Taker: Maybe you already have.  
  
Shy: You belong to someone else. I don't think that Sara. Would let you go, as easily as you, think she would.  
  
Taker: Who knows with Sara. If she cares at all, I'd never know.  
  
Taker was amused by what Kane was doing. Many would say Inferno had made the Big Red Machine a Mamma's boy. Nevertheless, if they only knew the truth. They'd know that in real life, Kane was vary much a boy that wanted his mothers affecting. However, was denied it by an older brother that wouldn't share. After the fire, he had thought that he was alone and with no one to turn to. It was then that he found out he missed the annoying half brother that he fought with constantly for his mother's affection. After learning that Kane was alive, he found that after years of thinking he was the last of his family. The feeling of the annoying little brother returned and Taker had loved it. He wasn't alone anymore and he would be able to catch up so to speck with his brother and make up for lost time. However, there would not be anything of the sort. Kane had been saved from the fire. Nevertheless, had been taught all those years after the fire, that his half brother was the one that caused the fire that the death of their mother was his fault. The lost time would be the rift that would keep them apart.  
  
Your heart is not open so I must go  
  
The spell has been broken  
  
I loved you so  
  
Freedom comes when you learn to let go  
  
Creation comes when you learn to say no  
  
You were my lesson I had to learn  
  
I was your fortress you had to burn  
  
Pain is a warning that something's wrong  
  
I pray to God that it won't be long  
  
do you wanna go higher  
  
There's nothing left to try  
  
There's no place left to hide  
  
There's no greater power than the power of good-bye  
  
Your heart is not open so I must go  
  
The spell has been broken  
  
I loved you so  
  
You were my lesson I had to learn  
  
I was your fortress  
  
There's nothing left to lose  
  
There's no more heart to bruise  
  
There's no greater power than the power of good-bye  
  
Learn to say good-bye  
  
I yearn to say good-bye  
  
There's nothing left to try  
  
There's no more places to hide  
  
There's no greater power than the power of good-bye  
  
There's nothing left to lose  
  
There's no place left to hide  
  
There's no greater power than the power of good-bye  
  
It had been over the last two or three years. That Taker had been able to start to so to speck, mend the rife and make up for lot time. Help chase away the loneliness, which had been their lives for so long. Hide the pain that the year had brought to them. Inferno was such a help to them. She was just bursting with life, she had a way of thinking that made even the smallest things sound like an adventure. It was like living ones childhood over again, Inferno was ever interested in this and that. She made even the simplest of things wound so interesting. Stopping further thought Taker looked to War as she walked over to him.  
  
War: After I go.Lock this door. The power should be steady.If anyone finds you turn it off and we'll all know that you got company. I took most of the hounds with me. I need them to get the horses down into the safety rooms and get them settled.  
  
Taker: OK I'll lock up after you go.  
  
War placed her hand on Taker's shoulder.  
  
War: God be with you and protect you.  
  
Taker: I think that right now God has meager list agents me on at this time.  
  
War: I know . . . Maybe he'll wait until you are on your own to finish them.  
  
Taker: Maybe, Here's hopping.  
  
War left and Taker locked the door as War had asked him to, after showing him how to turn off the power to the underground building and not the barn. Shy was sitting next to Inferno and Shy looked totally like an angelic angle, Taker had to stop to gain his resolve again. The sight was so strong, that for a moment. He had forgot that he wasn't married and that he couldn't keep the angle all to himself. Kane was like a mountain; he seemed as if the sight of Shy's heavenly beauty did not affect him. Taker guessed that Kane would most likely have eyes only for Inferno.  
  
Taker: So, sleeping beauty wake up again?  
  
Kane: Not yet.She was not asleep long last night. Therefore, I'll let her sleep for a while longer. It could be good for her. She's always in a bad mood when she gets woke up.  
  
Shy: Why is Inferno so paranoid all the time?  
  
Kane: Who knows. I don't but I am not going to ask. If she wants me to know she'll find her own way of telling me.  
  
Taker took a seat between Shy and Kane.  
  
Taker: So, why don't you tell us more about your abduction, Shy?  
  
Shy: Why? What would you two knowing about it do?  
  
Taker: Not much, but it would give us something to do while Inferno is catching up on her beauty sleep. Kane: Inferno doesn't need beauty sleep. She's already beautiful.  
  
Fox lifted the mica to his mouth and sent a call to his father, Lord Jackal.  
  
Fox: Dad.This is Fox over.  
  
Jackal: Yeah, I hear you Fox. What is this all about? Do you know what Zindthe it is?  
  
Fox: I'm on a planet named Earth.  
  
Jackal: Earth you say?  
  
Fox: Yes.  
  
Jackal: It's been a while, from the last time anyone has gone there. They say that the locals are barbaric.  
  
Fox: The weather here is. We got the Barred working to cool the area off. The heat is more, then our bodies could take. The creatures living on the world are strange. We captured one.But he died. I guess they need heat to live.  
  
Jackal: Maybe, What is the resign for you waking me up in the middle of the dun?  
  
Fox: I would like to know about, the necklace that you gave me, when I was a lad. The one with the purple stone on it, with the strange creatures around it.  
  
Jackal: The purple stone was the one that the fire child was responsive to. She made it glow when she was getting stronger. I believe that before she died it was glowing.  
  
Fox: Would anything else make it glow?  
  
Jackal: We tried it on many other fire offspring, but it wouldn't glow.  
  
Fox: So, it would only work on the fire girl?  
  
Jackal: Didn't I just say that? Why are you now so interested about a charm that no longer works?  
  
Fox: It works, Father.  
  
Jackal: What do you mean? The girl is dead. She died in her sleep.  
  
Fox: It is glowing right now, Father.  
  
Jackal: Put the viewer on!  
  
Fox flicked a green which and it showed the purple stone glowing brightly.  
  
Jackal: By Venus! She must have been revived!  
  
Fox: Should I go in search of her?  
  
Jackal: Yes! Find her! I'm on my way!  
  
Fox: I must know what she looks like. How am I to find her without knowing what she looks like?  
  
Jackal: The stone will glow and lightning with jump over it. When you put it on her, it was created by her magic. The creatures on it are hers. They are the ones that will always find her and they will protect her from all harm. Dame if she's alive then there is hope for our race.  
  
Fox: She could defeat our enemies and we could rule.  
  
Jackal: Yes, once we have control over her that is.  
  
A court is in session A verdict is in  
  
No appeal on the docket today, just my own sin  
  
The walls are cold and pale the cage made of steel  
  
Screams fill the room alone I drop and kneel  
  
Silence now the sound my breath the only motion around  
  
Demons cluttering around my face showing no emotion  
  
Shackled by my sentence expecting no return  
  
Here there is no penance my skin begins to burn  
  
(chorus)  
  
So I held my head up high hiding hate that burns inside  
  
Which only fuels there selfish pride  
  
We're all held captive out from the sun  
  
A sun that shines on only some  
  
We the meek are all in one  
  
I hear a thunder in the distance see a vision of a cross  
  
I feel the pain that was given on that sad day of loss  
  
A lion roars in the darkness only he holds the key  
  
A light to free me from my burden and grant me life eternally  
  
Should have been dead on a Sunday morning banging my head  
  
No time for mourning ain't got no time  
  
(chorus)  
  
I cry out to God seeking only his decision  
  
Gabriel stands and confirms  
  
I've created my own prison Kane sat next to Inferno keeping the hammock in motion as Shy talked with Taker. There was something wrong with that in his mind. Sara might be a shrew, but she was just troubled badly. On the other hand, was she? Was her misery really Taker's fault? Could it be that he was only seeing half of the problem and not the other? Could it be his brother, was only looking for someone, who could make his truly happy? Was Sara just pushing him away in order to find fault in him for seeking comfort elsewhere? Was it not the same, as anyone else in the same spot would do? Inferno: Kane.Thinking about that problem is giving me a headache. You don't think it threw clearly and your missing allot of information that you'd need in order to get a good answer with. Kane: How long you been awake? Inferno: Not long.How did I get here? Kane: I carried you.Do you remember what happened? Inferno: Not much. I remember being shouted at by others I couldn't see. Kane: You were glowing and shooting lighting everywhere. Inferno: Where's Shawn? War? Bradshaw? Y2J? And is Bradshaw's chick with him? Kane: Well, Bradshaw, War, Y2J, and Kristy as Bradshaw calls her. Are in the underground room under the barn. To be honest.Even Bradshaw don't know her name either. Inferno: Typical Bradshaw. Kane: Can't say I know that much about him myself. Taker and Shy having heard that Inferno was talking joined Kane and Inferno in a conversation that which in turn was, not about anything important. Shy: Inferno, I'm wondering about something and I think you might know the answer I am looking for. Inferno: Ask away. Estoy loca enamorada de ti  
  
It seemed to be like the perfect thing for you and me  
  
It's so ironic you're what I had pictured you to be  
  
But there are facts in our lives we can never change  
  
Just tell me that you understand and feel the same  
  
This perfect romance that I've created in my mind  
  
I'd live a thousand lives each one with you right by my side  
  
But yet we find ourselves in a less than perfect circumstance  
  
And so it seems like we'll never have the chance  
  
1 - Ain't it funny how some feelings you just can't deny  
  
And you can't move on even though you try  
  
Ain't it strange when you're feeling things you shouldn't feel  
  
Oh I wish this could be real  
  
Ain't it funny how a moment could just change your life  
  
And you don't want to face what's wrong or right  
  
Ain't it strange how fate can play a part  
  
In the story of your heart  
  
Sometimes I think that a true love can never be  
  
I just believe that somehow it wasn't meant to me  
  
Life can be cruel in a way that I can't explain  
  
And I don't think that I could face it all again  
  
I barely know you but somehow I know what you're about  
  
A deeper love I've found in you, and I no longer doubt  
  
You've touched my heart and it altered every plan I've made  
  
And now I feel that I don't have to be afraid  
  
I locked away my heart  
  
But you just set it free  
  
Emotions I felt held me back from what my life should be  
  
I pushed you far away  
  
And yet you stayed with me  
  
I guess this means  
  
That you and me were meant to be  
  
Ain't it funny how a moment could just change your life  
  
And you don't want to face what's wrong or right  
  
Ain't it strange how fate can play a part  
  
In the story of your heart  
  
Sometimes I think that a true love can never be  
  
I just believe that somehow it wasn't meant to me  
  
Life can be cruel in a way that I can't explain  
  
And I don't think that I could face it all again  
  
I barely know you but somehow I know what you're about  
  
A deeper love I've found in you, and I no longer doubt  
  
You've touched my heart and it altered every plan I've made  
  
And now I feel that I don't have to be afraid I locked away my heart  
  
But you just set it free  
  
Emotions I felt held me back from what my life should be  
  
I pushed you far away  
  
And yet you stayed with me  
  
I guess this means  
  
That you and me were meant to be Shy: Dose Taker always growl? When he's horny, or is that something that he dose just for me? Taker choked on his drink and looked at Shy like she had asked an unaskable question. Inferno: Well, Shy.From what I know about Taker. He's basically like a Dog.A really big dog! But, the growling is something I think he dose depending on how much he likes what he's getting. Taker: INFERNO! *Shock was written all over Taker's face* Inferno: Yes, Taker that is my name. Are you wanting, my attention in order to ask me something? Taker's jaw and lips were working, but his voice however, was not so inclined to do so. Kane: What's wrong Deadman? Cat got your tongue? Taker glared at Kane. It was one of those "You-Are-Going- To-Die looks" that really, made you really think he would go threw with what that look meant. Shy had a blush on her checks that made her whole face look red. Inferno knew full well that the question shouldn't have been answered. But, she though that some comic relief was needed. Kane: Well, if you really wanna know. What he dose that is only for those who he really likes. You should hear him specking Egyptian. That is one way to tell your high on his list of keepers. Taker's eyes were stabbing daggers at Kane. Inferno: Cores Kane has one up on him there. Kane starts talking in Spanish.Or Scottish. Kane's eyes about bugged out of his head at he shot a look at Inferno of utter shock that she had said such a private and personal thing out load. Shy laughed at the sight of Taker and Kane utterly shocked. There eyes were so much larger and their jaws seemed to have lost whatever where holding them up. Shy: Well, I was wondering what he was saying. Inferno: Well, if you can say some of the words, he used I could tell you. Shy: He said them to fast for me to pick one or two out. The walky-talky made a beep sound, not too loud that it would be picked up at first. But the second time Inferno grabbed it. Inferno: Over.This is Wild Fire.Who's on link? Over. War: This is Blood Bath.Wild Fire.Over. Inferno: What is your status? Over. War: Ponies don't like down here to well. Wolfs are restless, and Bradshaw's chick will not shut up! Over. Inferno: Cure for women who talks too much. Black desk; right hand purple front drawer. Cure is in there. It fixes everything. Over. War: Black Blade picked up something, he didn't like and he's still out. Might be our friends trying to get us unaware. Over. Inferno: Could also be next store ladies, bitch is out, and she is in heat again. Over. War: That's not likely, in this weather. Over. Inferno: True.Have Voltaire with Nighthawk keep, watch for the time being. Over. War: Will do.Have to go. Until, later.Over and Out. Don't put me off 'cause I'm on fire  
  
And I can't quench my desire  
  
Don't you know that  
  
I'm burning up for your love  
  
You're not convinced that that is enough  
  
I put myself in this position  
  
And I deserve the imposition  
  
But you don't even know I'm alive  
  
And this pounding in my heart  
  
Just won't die...I'm burning up  
  
I'm burning up, burning up for your love  
  
For your love...  
  
You're always closing your door  
  
That only makes me want you more  
  
And day and night I cry for your love  
  
You're not convinced that that is enough  
  
To justify my wanting you  
  
Tell me what you want me to do  
  
I'm not blind and I know  
  
That you want to want me but you can't let go  
  
Come on let go...  
  
I'm burning up, burning up for your love  
  
For your love...  
  
Do you wanna see me down on my knees  
  
Or bending over backwards now would you be pleased  
  
Unlike the others I'd do anything  
  
I'm not the same I have no shame  
  
I'm on fire  
  
You know you got me burning up baby  
  
Burning up for your love...  
  
Shy watched as Kane took great care of Inferno. Granted Inferno didn't think she needed medical attention. Of any kind, and made Kane's simple task harder. Smiling as she watched Kane, he seemed to have endless amount of passions. She could tell by the caring that shinned in Kane eyes that he knew that Inferno would make things difficult.  
  
Kane: Inferno.Come on.It won't hurt.  
  
Inferno: I remember you saying that about getting a SHOT!  
  
Kane: Hay! How was I to know you'd have a reaction like that!  
  
Inferno: I was telling you! But, NO! You wouldn't believe me.  
  
Kane grinned and grabbed Inferno in a bear hug.  
  
Inferno: Your incorrigible! You know that?  
  
Shy felt her heart fall. What was it like to be loved like that? What kind of man did it take to be cherished like Kane did Inferno? Shy looked to Taker, his eyes were staring at hers in seconds. As if they were meant to be looking into the others eyes. What was it about Taker that had her weak in the kness and finding it hard to think normally? Was it something in his eyes that took control away from her being able to think by herself? Or was it something inside herself that she dare not find?  
  
Take me, back into the arms I love  
  
Need me, like you did before  
  
Touch me once again  
  
And remember when  
  
There was no one that you wanted more  
  
Don't go, you know you will break me heart  
  
She won't, love you like I will  
  
I'm the one who'll stay  
  
When she walks away  
  
And you know I'll be standing here still  
  
I'll be waiting for you  
  
Here inside my heart  
  
I'm the one who wants to love you more  
  
You will see I can give you  
  
Everything you need  
  
Let me be the one to love you more  
  
See me, as if you never knew  
  
Hold me, so you can't let go  
  
Just believe in me  
  
I will make you see  
  
All the things that your heart needs to know  
  
I'll be waiting for you  
  
Here inside my heart  
  
I'm the one who wants to love you more  
  
You will see I can give you  
  
Everything you need  
  
Let me be the one to love you more  
  
And some way, all the love that  
  
We had can be saved  
  
Whatever it takes, we'll find a way  
  
Believe in me  
  
I will make you see  
  
All the things that your heart needs to know  
  
I'll be waiting for you  
  
Here inside my heart  
  
I'm the one who wants to love you more  
  
Can't you see I can give you  
  
Everything you need  
  
Let me be the one to love you more Shy's heart pained for the one she would never truly have. Taker belonged to another, so in truth was only for the time being. Her heart pained at the thought of having to let him go one day. Of not having the joy of seeing him grin each morning as she had these last few days. What was it like before she had ever meat The Undertaker? She couldn't seem to find an answer to the question but only half-lived. Taker was now somehow more important to her, then her freedom from those after her. She cringed at the thought of the male that had picked her so long ago. The image of the man brought the feeling of filth to her skin as she remembered the examination, which he had supervised of her. She had been striped of her clothing and made to move this way and that as a main computer examined her body. Fox was grinning at the stone glowed brighter still, as they continued to the house. She was there! She had to be she was alive and soon would be under his control. With her kind of power, he could rule this world with an iron fist until his father got there. Maybe even after his father arrived. This world has potential for greatness. That was for sure, if only he could get ride of the blasted heat! He could make his home here and then this world population would be under the control of his ultument warrior. To be continued. 


End file.
